


Nestling

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphan comes into Clark and Bruce’s lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nestling

TITLE: Nestling  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3359  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
WARNING: Character deaths  
SUMMARY: An orphan comes into Clark and Bruce’s lives  
Authors note: Chapter 1 of Part nine of the Complements Series

~*~

Bruce followed Clark as he trudged up the staircase. They entered the master bedroom, Bruce asked in amusement, “Are you alright?”

Clark shook his head, and grumbled, “I still can’t believe it; I can’t believe they’re going to do it.”

He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He rubbed Clark’s bicep, “They just want to show you how much they appreciate you, Clark.”

Clark whined, “But why does it have to be ‘Superman Day’, Bruce?”

Bruce couldn’t help it, he chortled, “Oh, Clark.”

Clark pulled away, and glowered at him, “You wouldn’t like it if Gotham did a ‘Batman Day’ would you?”

He shook his head, “I don’t think that’s very likely, do you?”

Clark pouted, “No, but did you know that it’s rumoured that Lex offered to fund the festivities that they’re putting on at Centennial Park. Why would he do that?”

Bruce offered up, “He’s great at putting on a front and getting everyone to believe what he wants them to see. He wants to impress people and appear supportive of good causes, so he appears to be a good guy. You told me that yourself.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, he’s a master.”

Bruce chuckled with ill humour, “He’s as good at putting on a façade as we are.”

“I know, but I still don’t understand why he’s doing it. It’s not as if he could be planning something in front of so many witnesses.”

Bruce wanted to reassure Clark that it wasn’t true, but they always tried to be honest with each other. It was a conscious decision they’d made to contrast Clark’s experience in the past with the man in question. Not that they overloaded each other with every single detail that happened to them but they both knew that they had each other’s best interest at heart.

So he told him, “Maybe, you’re right, but we can never be sure about Lex Luthor’s true intentions.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Bruce gave him a small smile and Clark returned that smile. Bruce walked to his night table on his side of their bed. He began removing his cufflinks, preparing to retire for the night, “Can we stop talking about Lex Luthor in our bedroom now, please?”

Bruce began removing his shirt and as he turned back, he saw that he was being watched intently, Clark murmured, “Lex who…?”

}*{

“…Lex Luthor!”

The main monitor in the cave lit up, and Batman’s gaze was drawn to it. The newsfeed showed Lex Luthor on a podium, as loud applause pattered to a stop. Lex began speaking, “Thank you, Mr Mayor. Ladies and Gentleman, it is my great honour to appear before you to announce that Lexcorp is proudly sponsoring the activities this Saturday, for ‘Superman Day’ including the world famous Haley’s Circus, which will put on a special performance on Saturday night.”

“Mr Luthor, why the philanthropy, and why is Lexcorp the only sponsor of the event?”

Batman grimaced as he immediately recognised his partner’s inquiring voice.

Lex smiled smarmily, “Mr Kent isn’t it, good of you to join us here. I would have thought you would be working for the Gotham Gazette by now.”

Some people in the crowd tittered in amusement, and the cameraman found Clark in the sea of reporters. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and revealed, “I’m here to do my job, Mr Luthor. Now the readers of the Daily Planet would like to know the answer to my question.”

The camera swung back around to Lex who was looking down from the podium haughtily, “This is my hometown, Mr Kent. I feel responsible for her citizens and everything that belongs to her. I’m sure if Superman had chosen to watch over Gotham, your ‘boyfriend’ would be graciously footing the bill instead of me.”

Clark smiled almost smugly, “Gotham doesn’t need Superman, Mr Luthor. She’s got her own hero watching over her.”

Batman’s lip curled in amusement at his partner’s supportive nature. 

Lex stared at Clark intensely and then finally he announced, “You have the right to your opinion, Mr Kent. Why don’t we call a truce? I wish to invite you and your partner to the celebrations…” he spoke to the crowd and the audience at home, “… front row seats in the big top on the first night of the celebration. Everyone is invited to join the festivities to be held in and around Centennial Park in Metropolis all weekend. Will you accept my invitation, Mr Kent, to show there are no hard feelings and to support Metropolis’ hero?”

Batman muttered, “Shit!”

Because their relationship had been in the public domain for so long now, there was no way Clark could turn down the invitation without looking bad. Batman watched as Clark nodded, “We’ll be there, Mr Luthor.”

}*{

A few hours later, Superman flew into the cave, landed near the bank of computers, and then he asked, “Did you hear?”

Batman nodded, “I guess we have plans for Saturday night.”

Superman sighed deeply, “I should’ve kept my mouth shut, and then at least, he wouldn’t have been able to force us both into going to his damn show. But he just pisses me off sometimes.”

“I know.”

Superman frowned sadly, “I guess I wanted to believe Lex when he promised to leave our personal lives out of our fight.”

Batman smiled affectionately, “Of course you did, Clark.”

Superman smiled softly, “Are you finished working down here for the time being. Are you coming upstairs?”

Batman glanced at the computer screen, “A few more minutes?”

“Tut, you work too much.”

“Says the man with two jobs, I only really have one.”

“You’re very fortunate to have Lucius running your company for you.”

He nodded in agreement, “I know, he’s a godsend. Go on, I’ll be up in a minute.”

Clark rolled his eyes and grinned in knowing amusement, “Yeah right, I’ll see you in an hour then.” He then turned and headed for the staircase and entered the Manor.

}*{

Later, Bruce entered the darkened bedroom. Clark had been right it had been longer than a few minutes. Clark was already in bed asleep. Bruce silently undressed, and then slipped naked between the sheets. He moved in closer and watched his lover. The moonlight coming in through the bedroom window was highlighting his beautiful features. 

Sometimes he worried about himself. How many people would choose to stay downstairs working away in a cave, when this was upstairs waiting for him? He and Clark had been together as a couple for a few years now. They’d been best friends much longer. He still chastised himself for not realising the extent of his feelings for Clark during the early stages of their friendship. However, he had not known Clark was in love with him either back then.

Though he knew now, he had known for so long now. He knew what it was like to be with Clark, to hold him and touch him. How could he ever neglect him? Because the truth was, he still turned him on, just as he always had.

Bruce reached out and caressed Clark's naked shoulder, over his broad chest. Clark sighed softly at his touch. Bruce trailed his hand over Clark's muscled abdomen, his belly, lightly over his cock. Bruce admired him as his cock hardened slightly from his touch. Then Clark's thighs spread slightly. Bruce swallowed, god, Clark was even sexy when he was asleep. His own length hardened and Bruce let his fingers explore behind Clark's balls. Bruce gasped softly as his fingers encountered slickness there. His fingers probed deeper and they were taken inside easily. Bruce's gaze went to Clark's face in surprise.

Those unearthly eyes were open and watching him. Bruce held his gaze and pressed his fingers deeper. And Clark spread his thighs even more. Bruce asked huskily, "You were expecting me?"

Clark told him coyly, "I knew you would come to bed eventually."

Bruce leaned in and brushed their lips together, Clark's lips opened under his and then Clark pulled him over him. As Bruce settled between his splayed thighs, his cock glided into the familiar hot welcoming heat, and Clark's heels settled against the back of Bruce's thighs. 

They kissed slowly and sensually. Clark sighing and groaning into his mouth, as Bruce slowly pushed into him and withdrew again and again. Clark's hands caressed and massaged his shoulders. While Bruce's hands cupped Clark's head, his fingers tangling in the pillow made curls. His thumbs stroking the pinked cheeks, he said the words that he hardly ever said but he felt every day, "I still love you, Clark, so much."

Clark sighed and he reached up stroking Bruce's hair, he told him sincerely, "I know, Bruce." 

Bruce returned to Clark's lips and kissed him with all his emotion. Clark arched under him. His hands roamed to Bruce's ass. He mumbled against his lips, "Make us come, B."

Bruce did just that, quickening his thrusts until they were both trembling with passion, and then they were spilling in and between each other’s bodies. 

Bruce caught his breathe, panting against Clark's neck, as Clark’s arm’s circled him. God, falling in love with his best friend had been the best thing that ever happened to him. He couldn't imagine anything that could make their life together any happier.

}*{ 

Bruce had arrived in Metropolis as planned; he dropped his bags off at Clark’s apartment. He then went to the Daily Planet to meet Clark. When he arrived everyone was leaving so they all could go and enjoy the festivities. As he entered the bullpen, Jimmy was putting his camera strap over his shoulder. When Jimmy saw him, he looked wary a moment and then he greeted him, “Hey, Bruce…. Mr Wayne…”

It was always amusing interacting with Clark’s friends when he wasn’t there. He told Jimmy disarmingly, “Bruce.”

Jimmy grinned, “If you’re looking for CK, he said he had to run an errand, and that he would meet you at the park if he didn’t get back in time.” 

Bruce’s brow creased, “Has he been gone long?”

Jimmy shook his head, “No, not really, I hope he doesn’t miss Superman’s speech.”

Bruce smiled in relief. Of course, with Metropolis making such a fuss of their hero, he would have to make an appearance. Bruce didn’t know the schedule for the event. However, it did make sense for him to make an appearance early for the children to see their hero. 

He turned to Jimmy, “We better get going then. Are you coming to watch the show with us, Jimmy?”

“THE show…?” Jimmy asked in surprise.

“You heard Luthor didn’t you, front row seats in the big top.”

“Wow, you’re so cool, no wonder CK likes you.” Jimmy gushed.

Bruce winked, “Amongst other things, come on.”

He and Jimmy headed over to Centennial Park.

~*~

They’d arrived at the park an hour ago, and Clark still hadn’t shown up. He really wished he could find out if an emergency had come up and what was taking so long.

As the sunset the spectators with a ticket for the first performance, filed into the big top. Jimmy and Bruce took their seats on the first row. Jimmy commented, “I can’t believe CK is going to miss this.”

Bruce assured him, “It must be something important, Jimmy.”

Jimmy agreed, “Yeah must be.”

They spent the next hour or so watching the performances, the tightrope walkers, the trick riders, the knife throwers. Jimmy laughed in delight at the antics of the clowns. Bruce did not; he’d never liked clowns even as a child, with their stupid red noses and painted faces, water squirting flowers and hysterical laughter. They gave him the creeps.

As the time wore on, the main spectacle was introduced. The ringmaster declared, “Now ladies and gentlemen, the closest thing to seeing a man fly, without actually being Superman himself. The Flying Grayson’s!”

A family act of trapeze artists with their bright green and red costumes entered the circus ring. As the adults climbed the rope ladders, a young boy about twelve years old presumably the son, back flipped and tumbled around the circus ring. The audience clapped and cheered for the boy. He came to a stop and bowed deeply, a bright smile of pride on his face. 

He looked up at the progress of his parents and seeing them almost at the top; he dashed over to a ladder and began his ascent. As he reached the platform with his mother, they both waved at the crowd. Then the boy took to the swing, doing a series of lunges before twisting in mid-air and catching the bar again. Everyone cheered as he landed back on the platform. 

Then his father swung out from his side, hooking his legs over the bar and he created a momentum. Then the young dare devil swung out again, doing a somersault before being caught by his father. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Bruce clapped as well, impressed by the courage and skill of one so young. The boy was then released, falling into the safety net below. He bounced over to the edge and flipped over the side, and then he began to climb the ladder to return to the platform. 

As he reached the platform, his mother swung out, finding her bearings, before dazzling everyone with a show of skill and finesse, performing a double somersault, before being caught by her husband. She landed in the net and then began climbing to the platform again. As she did so, the safety net was released and as it met the floor the crowd ooh’d, and aah’d. Then she swung out again to perform the triple. As she was caught one of the supports on her husband’s swing collapsed. He hung from one arm, his position awkward as he caught and held onto his wife trying to stop her falling. The boy cried out. The crowd were shouting out in dismay and the music stopped.

Bruce looked around, shit! Bruce called to thin air, “Clark…? You need to come to Centennial Park, right now!”

Jimmy was taking photographs and everything seemed to go into slow motion. Bruce jumped into the ring heading for a ladder. Mr Haley the circus owner was yelling, ordering the safety net to be put back up. John Grayson’s hold on his wife slipped but still he managed to hold on. The boy could be heard calling to his father, “Hold on, Dad, you can do it!”

There was a grinding and then tearing sound, and then the other side of the swing broke away. The crowd screamed, and Bruce cried out, “Clark…!”

The whole place became silent as the bodies of John and Mary Grayson hit the sawdust-strewn ground. While everyone else was focused on them, Bruce’s gaze rose up to the platform high in the air, to a boy looking down at his parents bodies, opened mouthed, with shock and horror in his eyes.

}*{

The crowd was sent home. The circus closed down for the night. Jimmy went to check in with his editor Mr White. Bruce Wayne observed as a young boy was surrounded by people, circus workers, police, and paramedics but at the same time sitting completely alone stared into space. He approached one of the police officers. His nametag read ‘Turpin’, “Excuse me, Sgt Turpin, I know you’re busy. I’m Bruce Wayne; I’d like to offer the boy a place to stay for the night. I think it is best if he can get away from the scene.”

“You’re Clark Kent’s…” 

The officer came to a halt and Bruce finished the sentence, “Partner, yes that’s right.”

Sgt Dan Turpin nodded and then glanced at the boy with a sad and caring look in his eyes, “Maybe you’re right. It can’t be doing him much good hanging around here.”

Bruce nodded, “So he can come with me?”

Mr Haley overheard the conversation and came over, “The boy ain’t going anywhere; this circus is his home, his family. We’ll take care of him…”

The boy approached them curiously, a frown marring his face.

Bruce tried to be diplomatic, “I understand that, Mr Haley. However, I’m sure it is difficult for him to be here right now, a change of scenery will do him good.”

Mr Haley shrugged, “I just want what’s best for him. If he wants to get out of here tonight, it’s up to him. But he’ll always have a home with us as long as he wants it.” 

A female voice interrupted from behind, “He isn’t going with either of you. Doris Cartwright - Greater Metropolis and Lowell County Children’s Services. The boy is coming with me.”

Haley argued, “We don’t even come from here. You can’t take him!”

Bruce stated, “There is no need for him to go into care, Miss Cartwright.”

Miss Cartwright narrowed her gaze at Bruce, “This isn’t Gotham, Mr Wayne. Your money is worthless; you can’t just do what you want. We do things by the book here.”

Miss Cartwright faced the boy, “Let’s go.”

The boy began shaking his head and he spoke for the first time. He told her, “I don’t want to go with you!”

“Well, you can’t stay here, or go with Mr Wayne.” She said uncaringly.

Bruce remembered some of the stories Clark had told him in the past. He believed he knew a solution to this problem. He informed Miss Cartwright, “I just need to make a phone call, and then we’ll have this straightened out in no time.”

}*{

Bruce pulled the car up in front of the house, and unfastened his seatbelt. He glanced at the small silent figure sitting beside him. He’d never had anything to do with children; he didn’t even know what to say. He tried, “It’s going to be alright. Come with me.” 

They exited the car. The porch light came on, and the door opened. He and the boy approached the petite silver-haired figure. Bruce greeted her, “Thank you for doing this, Martha.”

Martha Kent gave him a warm smile, “Anything for you, Bruce.” Then she turned her attention to the boy. She smiled warmly, “Hi there.”

Bruce introduced them, “Mrs Kent this is Richard Grayson, Richard this is Mrs Kent. She is going to look after you until we can figure out what to do.”

The boy nodded minutely, “Ma’am.”

Martha nodded, “Hello Richard, do you want to go inside. I’ll make you some hot cocoa, after I speak to Mr Wayne.”

The boy sighed and then entered the farmhouse, and Martha squinted at Bruce, “What’s going on, Bruce.”

Bruce reached up and rubbed his eyes, “Damn it.” He glanced at Martha, “I’m sorry, Martha. Um he saw his parents fall to their deaths just a few hours ago.”

Martha gasped, “Oh, no!” then she frowned, she asked in consternation, “In Metropolis? How…where is my son, Bruce?”

Bruce shook his head, “I don’t know. He was supposed to meet me at the park. When he didn’t show up I thought it was so he could appear as Superman.” He swallowed, “When they fell I called to him but he didn’t come.”

Martha was shaking her head in dismay, and Bruce revealed quietly, “He always comes when I call him, Martha, always.”

It was true, ever since the day he had almost died in the Gotham Harbour when Clark had ignored his distress call because he was upset with him. Clark had promised him, he would always come to him and he’d always kept that promise. That fact scared him worst of all, imagining what could’ve happened to Clark for him not to come. 

And he knew exactly where to start his search for his partner. Bruce saw the worry in his partner’s mother’s eyes and he drew her into a hug, “I’ll find him, Martha, I promise.”

To be continued.


	2. Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman goes to rescue Superman, and Clark meets Dick.

TITLE: Fledging  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 3,919  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Batman goes to rescue Superman, and Clark meets Dick.  
Authors note: Chapter 2 of Part nine of the Complements Series

~S~

Superman rested his head against the wall of his cell. Damn it, he had no idea how long he’d been in here. It felt like days. He hated feeling useless. Superman had responded to a scream for help. It had come only minutes before he was supposed to meet Bruce at the Planet. Over the years, he had had to learn to filter out the urgent cases from the ones that could be sorted out by the public services. That filter was based on what surrounding noises accompanied the call of distress. But when there were no discernible accompanying noises, he had to go just in case. 

Superman had arrived at the scene. Then he had been surrounded by a gang dressed in black. The leader had shot him with something, and then he was somehow knocked unconscious. He’d awoken in this red-lit cell. 

He was contemplating his options when the door unlocked and then Lex Luthor entered followed by Mercy, who took a position standing guard by the door. Superman shook his head against the wall, “I knew you were behind this.”

Lex smirked, “You know me so well, Superman.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I wish I didn’t.”

Lex laughed, “You wouldn’t know what to do without me. You wouldn’t be half the hero you are without me.”

Superman chuckled humourlessly, “If you say so, Luthor.”

“Deny it all you want, Kal El. No Superman Day for you without me.”

He grumbled, “Gee, thanks.”

Lex smiled almost affectionately, “Without your powers you seem to be regressing to the vocabulary of a teenager.”

He glanced around the cell, at the red light emanating from somewhere. He sighed, “Maybe or maybe I’m just fed up with you being a prick.”

Lex laughed loudly, “Definitely, I’d say about sophomore year; when you were still innocent but with a tiny bit of attitude. Not so sweetly innocent as when we first met mind you but still enchanting.”

Superman licked his lips. He hated it when Lex did this. Most of the time he kept things business-like Superman and Luthor, however, sometimes he did this, start reminiscing about when Clark was a teenager, talking about the attraction between them that they never acted upon. 

Lex crouched down in front of him. He reached out and caressed Superman’s cheek. He murmured, “I miss him.”

Superman grasped Lex’s hand and pulled it away, “Don’t…”

Even without his powers, Lex didn’t try to fight him. He stood back up and smiled down at him knowingly. 

Superman requested, “What is this about? What are you planning on doing this time?”

Lex shook his head, “Nothing.”

He squinted at him, “Nothing…?”

“I’m just making sure the citizens of Metropolis know that they can’t always count on their saviour to be there. That he doesn’t care enough about them to show up at a festival in his honour.”

Superman sniffed derisively, “It’s a little petty, don’t you think?”

“I agree it might have been to start with, however, after a wonderful twist of fate it will have much further implications than that.”

Superman frowned, “What happened. What did you do?”

“I did nothing only hold you here. Fate did the rest.”

Superman was starting to get worried, “What…?”

Lex turned and smirked at Mercy and then turned back, “Two people died at Centennial Park tonight. They were putting on a performance for a hero who couldn’t even be bothered to come to save them.”

Mercy knocked on the cell door and then armed guards opened the door, they left the room and the door was locked behind them. 

Superman banged his head back against the wall, ‘Damn it’. He’d spent years coming to terms with the people that he couldn’t save. Sometimes it was because even with his powers he couldn’t be everywhere at once. There was some that he had been a second too slow to get to in time. Some who couldn’t be saved at all, no matter what he did. However, tonight he should have been there. As Superman or in the crowd with Bruce, but he wasn’t all because Lex Luthor had decided to make Superman look bad in the public’s eyes, and there was nothing that he could do to make things better.

~*~ 

A little while later, the door reopened and Mercy carried in a tray with a plate of food and a drink. She glanced at him and stated, “Mr Luthor gave orders for you to be made comfortable.”

Then she placed the tray down next to him. Superman looked at what she had brought him, a home-style casserole with cornbread, a slice of cherry pie, and a glass of orange juice. He studied it solemnly. He rarely had the opportunity to be in the same room as Mercy alone, without Lex being there also. When he did, he always had to try to get through. He smiled at her, “Thanks, these are my favourites.”

Mercy nodded stoically.

He asked, “You chose what you knew I would like?”

She didn’t reply and turned towards the door. He called out, “Tess…?”

She turned back and told him, “We have been through this before throughout the years, Kal-El. I’m not who you want me to be.”

He grimaced, “I know who you are even though you deny it. You are Tess Mercer; you were my friend and teammate. That is why you know what I like to eat.”

She held his gaze with those familiar green eyes; her eyelashes fluttered as they used to do when she was about to admit to something she didn’t want to tell. Then she said, “The day Superman was born and took to the skies, Tess Mercer died, she was killed trying to protect you, her attempt failed, Lex retained his memories. Only Mercy arose from her grave.”

He pushed, “It was Lex that killed you, why do you…?”

She said simply, “Lex brought me back. Everything I am now I owe to him, and I will always ‘watch’ over him.” Then she turned and left the room in finality.

He sighed, ‘Another thing that he couldn’t do anything about’. He picked up his spoon, and bowl and took a bite.

~*~ 

He heard the commotion before anything else. He heard a body slam hard against the cell door; then a series of tiny explosions blew the lock. A few moments later, the cell door fell away, and Batman strode in, black cape twirling behind him. Superman saw his eyes taking in the red light. Clark saw apprehension in Bruce’s eyes. He stared at Superman and requested, “Tell me this isn’t what it looks like, not again.”

He knew what he was thinking, he reassured him, “It is red sun energy not red K.”

Batman said in a quiet relieved voice, “Good.”

He smiled, “If it was red K, I would’ve escaped and come to find you.”

Batman smiled uncharacteristically at him, “Of course.”

He nodded, “Let’s get out of here.”

Batman said, “Come on.” 

Then they made their way out of Lexcorp, passing unconscious guards and employees along the way. Superman smiled at Batman knowingly. Batman shrugged, “I was pissed off.”

~*~

By the time they got outside, Superman’s powers had slowly begun to return but not enough to fly or speed, so they made their way to Clark’s apartment, through alleys and over rooftops, Batman swinging them over the larger gaps by his retractable line. They made it to the rooftop of Clark’s building then down into his apartment.

After they had entered the apartment, Clark slumped onto his couch; he blew out a breath, “That’s harder than it looks.”

Batman pulled the cowl from his head, his hair gorgeously messy. He told him, “You did great for a novice. I wonder if there is a way for you to train so that when you don’t have your powers you can still be fit and agile.”

Clark suggested, “I don’t know, only red sun energy or blue kryptonite take away my powers without any negative effects.”

Bruce began to peel off his Batsuit, “It’s something to think about.”

Clark lay there watching him. He always enjoyed seeing the armour come off. However, Bruce kept to business, he asked, “Do you know what Luthor wanted this time?” 

Clark swallowed, “He said it was pretty much a scam to create negative press for Superman.”

Bruce ground his teeth in irritation, “Two people died tonight, just for that!”

He nodded, “Lex did say something about that. He called it a wonderful twist of fate.”

Bruce grimaced, “He would, wouldn’t he? He didn’t have to stand there and watch them fall.”

Clark sat up, he asked, “You were there?”

He answered with a dark tone, “I saw it. I called you for help but you didn’t come.”

Clark said quietly, “I’d have come if I could have done.”

Bruce looked up suddenly, “Of course you would have, Clark, I know that. I couldn’t do anything either.” Bruce bowed his head and spoke with sadness, “They died right in front of me, and I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t do anything stop it from happening.” 

Clark didn’t miss the self-accusatory tone and words. He approached him and put his arms around him. He whispered, “It’s awful, Bruce, but there is nothing we can do.”

Bruce wrapped his arms around him in a rare hug. He revealed, “I think there is. There’s a little boy who lost his parents tonight…”

Clark asked, “You want us to find him a home?”

He felt Bruce nod, “Yeah.”

“Okay, we will help him. Where is he right now?”

~*~

Finding out Bruce had taken the boy to his mom’s hadn’t been that much of a surprise. His mom had always provided a shelter for waifs and strays. Of course, she would agree to help the man who was essentially her son-in-law. Bruce pulled the car into the driveway, and then Clark and Bruce exited the car and went into the house. They found Martha Kent in the kitchen, a baking tray full of still oven-warmed muffins on the countertop cooling off. It seemed his mom was doing an encore performance of her ‘best mom in the world’ routine. When she glanced up and saw him, she smiled brightly, rushed to him, and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug as always. She cooed, “Clark, sweetheart, thank god you’re alright.”

Clark hugged her even tighter, he reassured her, “I’m fine, Mom.”

Then when they separated, she drew Bruce into a hug as well, “Oh, Bruce, thank you for finding him.”

Bruce smiled at Clark over his mom’s shoulder but he spoke to Martha, “I needed to get him back as much as you did, Martha.”

His mom caressed Bruce’s cheek, “I know, honey.”

Clark motioned to the muffins on the countertop, “Have you been fattening up our guest, Mom?”

Martha smiled sadly, “I’ve tried my best. I think Richard just needs time, you know?”

Clark glanced at Bruce, who looked a little pained. It was a horrendous thing to see your parents die right in front of your eyes. Even after all these years, Bruce had never truly gotten over it. And although, it was a terrible thing that had happened to Bruce, it was an incredible gain for Gotham that such a tragedy had created that city’s own avenging angel in the shadows. 

Clark himself knew about loss. His own Kryptonian parents were dead, although, he only found that out in his teenage years. However, he did understand about watching someone you loved totally and unconditionally die, slipping away before your eyes, and there being absolutely nothing you could do to stop it. Even with all his powers, he hadn’t been able to stop his dad from dying in his arms.

Clark asked Bruce, “Do you want to talk to the boy alone.”

Bruce’s eyes widened with apprehension, “I don’t think… I’m not good with…” he stuttered to a halt and then he said quietly, “I’m no Alfred.”

Clark gave him a reassuring smile, “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You understand what he’s going through. That will be enough.”

Bruce bowed his head, “Could you come with me, do it together?”

Clark answered simply, “Yes.”

Martha rubbed Bruce’s arm reassuringly, “He’s out in the loft.”

~*~

They entered the barn and then climbed the wooden stairs. As they reached the loft, they found the dark haired boy sitting on the old couch. His face downcast, Clark, and Bruce glanced at each other. Then Bruce began, “Richard, do you remember me?”

The boy shrugged, “Yeah, you’re Mr Wayne.”

Bruce nodded, “That’s right and this is my friend, Clark Kent.”

Blue eyes glanced up at Clark, and then away again. Clark adjusted his glasses, and then sat down on the other end of the couch. He smiled disarmingly, “Hi, Richard.”

Clark noticed how the boy frowned minutely and he asked, “It’s alright if I call you Richard, isn’t it?”

The boy grimaced slightly and then spoke quietly, “Nobody calls me Richard. Everyone calls me Dick.”

Clark smiled and glanced at Bruce who was looking a little astonished, Clark returned his gaze to the boy and spoke gently, “Alright, Dick it is. It’s nice to meet you, Dick. I’m sorry about what happened to your mom and dad.”

Dick nodded solemnly. 

Clark asked, “Are you happy staying here with my mom until we can figure everything out?”

Dick swallowed; “Your mom?” then he frowned and then he spoke softly to him-self, “Kent of course. Yes, I guess so. She’s really nice.”

Clark smiled with pride, “Yeah, she is.”

Bruce approached and unconsciously put his hand on Clark’s shoulder, and Dick’s eyes followed the movement. Bruce told Dick, “I know how difficult it is to focus on anything right now, other than them and what happened. But I’d like you to consider what you want to do. Where you want to live… maybe even consider coming home with us… me.”

Clark’s eyes darted to Bruce; he knew that Bruce wanted to help the boy but…

Dick’s eyes darted between them, “You want to take care of me?”

Bruce stared at the boy silently, and then he answered simply, “Yes.”

~B~

Their lives had been busier than usual lately. They not only had their day jobs and their hero duties to deal with; furthermore, Bruce had started the legal proceedings to bring Dick Grayson home to the Manor. While Clark was dealing with the fallout from not being there to save John and Mary Grayson as they fell to their deaths during a performance celebrating ‘Superman Day’ in Metropolis. 

There wasn’t much Superman could do other than carrying on saving people as he always had done. It wasn’t as if Clark could reveal Lex Luthor’s involvement. Bruce wished Clark could tell the world that Lex had held him prisoner and that’s why he didn’t come to save the ‘Flying Grayson’s’. However, Lex knew too much, he knew their identities and they couldn’t take the risk that Lex might expose them. Although, Bruce didn’t think he would, he enjoyed the game too much. The public just needed time to get over it. Bruce believed some members of the public thought Superman should make some sort of statement about the incident. Maybe they thought he should explain himself or even apologise. However, Clark was convinced that was the worst thing he could do.

If he began apologising for not being there to save John and Mary Grayson that would set a precedent. And everyone would expect an apology for circumstances he couldn’t help. Clark said he’d spent his teenage years being expected to apologise for everything he did by his friends before and after they knew his secret, and when he had apologised that it hadn’t even been appreciated back then. Bruce agreed with Clark’s position. Nobody could please everyone all the time, not even Superman. He would gain his supporters or detractors either way. 

The thing was Clark really was sorry. Especially after meeting the boy who had watched his parents fall to their deaths right before his eyes. Bruce was happy that Clark and Dick had taken a shine to each other straight away. He was also grateful that Clark was supporting him in his bid to become the legal guardian of the boy. Bruce didn’t fully understand why he wanted this so much, yes, they had both suffered grievous losses, but all he really knew was he needed to do this. He needed to help him. 

~*~

Bruce was getting changed in the bedroom at the penthouse in Metropolis, when Clark entered. Bruce glanced down at Clark’s Daily Planet attire and then back up to the glum expression on his face. Bruce asked, “Bad day?”

Clark sighed loudly, “It was okay. The people I saved were pleased to see me at least.”

Bruce rolled his eyes gently, “Well, I should hope so.”

Clark gave him a flicker of a smile; he approached Bruce, took hold of the ends of his tie, and began to tie it into a bow. He said, “I just wish we didn’t have to go to this thing tonight.”

He grimaced, “Well you know I agree with you. However, this is Lex’s attempt to salvage his image after such a disaster at the event that he was in charge of. He made a big deal of inviting us to those events before; we can’t let him gain the upper hand.”

Clark nodded, “I know, according to what Lex said, he probably wanted the event to be perfect so Superman not showing up was the only thing that ruined it. So the public didn’t hold anything against him personally. I just wish that was what happened and not…”

“I know, Clark.” he sighed, “Now why don’t you go and get changed.”

Clark leaned in and pressed his lips to his giving him a peck, “All right.”

~*~

They were circulating the function room at the Lexcorp plaza. Some people were gossiping here or there. There were two main topics. Why Superman didn’t come to save the day? Most people, some only begrudgingly agreed that he must have been very busy at the time. Although none could figure out how, as nothing hugely newsworthy had been reported that particular night. The other topic of gossip was Bruce Wayne and his partner going for custody of the orphaned boy.

Clark and Bruce approached the group of people where Lex was holding court. They overheard Lex saying, “I’m very surprised to hear that the people of Kansas who are good god-fearing people, salt of the earth, are being swayed into accepting an amoral covenant between the courts, children services and pair of men who…”

Bruce almost winced as Clark declared, “AMORAL, what gives you the right to decide what’s right and wrong, Mr Luthor?”

Lex turned and saw them both standing there. However Lex didn’t flinch, he said, “Mr Kent, any decent person could tell you that your infamously public relationship with Mr Wayne is wrong and that your inclinations and desires are ‘alien’.”

Bruce ground his teeth, ‘The brazen son of a bitch’.

Clark squinted and then he replied almost smugly, “Alien… maybe, but we live in a modern world, where alien isn’t a bad thing anymore. In fact it’s quite super.”

Many people chuckled at Clark’s statement, getting the joke. Lex got it too, but he wasn’t laughing. Lex looked down his nose at them, “So what are you planning on doing, raising the boy together? Is he going to have two daddies?”

Clark glared at Lex but then grinned unusually viciously, “There’s nothing wrong with having two fathers, Lex especially if they care about you, Lex.” 

Bruce grasped Clark’s shoulder in solidarity, “He’s right. Dick will be spoiled for choice when it comes to men who will always be there for him.”

Clark glanced at Bruce and mouthed, “Alfred…?”

Bruce nodded, exactly. 

Lex commented, “Dress it up all you want. Try to disguise it but it’s not normal.”

There he went again with the sly digs, and Bruce was even more annoyed when a few mutters of agreement passed other peoples lips. However, Clark and Bruce remained defiant.

~*~

After the party, they returned to the penthouse. Clark hadn’t been right since the confrontation with Lex. Bruce breathed through his nose heavily; approached Clark from behind and massaged his shoulders. Clark turned around after a few moments and turned towards him. He had the same disappointed look in his eyes as he did from the moment he had heard the muttered agreements to what Lex had said. 

Clark searched his eyes, “I can’t believe they agreed with him.”

Bruce commented, “There are a lot people out there. Many of them are on the fence about these things. When they are alone they wouldn’t criticise us just based on our homosexual relationship, but when they’re in a pack and someone is spouting ‘moral’ drivel, it would be easy for them to go along with the rest and agree.”

Clark sighed, “I know I just always hope people are better than that.”

Bruce cupped his cheeks, “That’s one of the reasons I was drawn to you from the beginning; you want everyone to be better than they are. You make me want to be better too.”

Clark smiled at him softly, “You couldn’t be much better, Bruce, you’re going to be a great father figure.”

Bruce chuckled, “Maybe with a lot of help from you.”

Clark laughed, “So Dick is going to have what, four father figures?”

Bruce nodded, “He’ll never forget his own father but he’ll have us and when we can’t be there, he’ll always have Alfred.”

Clark smiled with affection, “He was always there for you, wasn’t he. Just like my dad was for me?”

“Yes that’s right. Lex couldn’t really win his argument tonight because we are proof that having two father figures can work. He knows both our histories so why even go there?”

Clark grimaced, “Lex looks at everything as if it’s a battle. He only thinks in tactics, what he has to do to win, what he’s willing to give up to come out on top, and look good, businesswise and emotionally. We can thank his father Lionel for that. He drilled it into him.”

Bruce thought about his own father, who showed him love and kindness. He thought about Alfred who had shown him a quiet reserved but always present love and loyalty. And he remembered what he had been told about Jonathan Kent’s protective, sometimes stubborn, but wholly heartfelt love for his son. He said softly, “We were very fortunate, Clark, in our father figures.”

Clark smiled softly seemly in reminiscence. He simply agreed, “Yes.”

“Lex may not have been so lucky but it still doesn’t give Lex an excuse for his actions; he’s always had a choice in what he does.”

Clark shrugged, “You’re right, but like I said, it is the end that justifies the means to Lex.”

Bruce sniffed in derision, “Lex is just lucky, I don’t believe that. The whole world is lucky that you don’t.”

Clark gave him a meaningful look and then he spoke softly, “I am lucky.”

To be continued.


	3. Tertials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark bring Dick home to the Manor.

TITLE: Tertials  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 4,425  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark bring Dick home to the Manor.   
Authors note: Chapter 3 of part nine in the Complements Series

~S~

It had been weeks of meetings with children’s services and Bruce’s lawyers. However, today was a good day; they were visiting the Kent Farm today.

They entered the barn and headed for the stairs to the loft. They heard the sound of something hitting wood. Glancing up they saw Dick balancing on the bannister at the top of the stairs. After a moment of stillness, he gracefully cartwheeled along the rail, with no fear of the drop to the barn floor below. Once he had arrived at the end of the rail and could go no further, he back flipped off the rail and he landed back into the safety of the loft. 

Clark turned to Bruce and saw an expression of esteem on his face. However, he didn’t say anything, so that left it to Clark, who then clapped his hands in applause. Surprised blue eyes peered over the balcony, and then shone with pride at the acclaim that he was receiving. Clark complimented, “That was excellent, Dick.”

Dick gave him a small smile and explained, “I can’t give up my training no matter what.”

Clark smirked and prodded Bruce, “He sounds like someone I know.”

Bruce shrugged him off and Dick called down his interest piqued, “Do you train, Mr Wayne, what for?”

Bruce sighed softly and gave Clark a glare, for calling attention to things they didn’t want Dick to know. He gave Dick, Brucie’s smile and he told him, “Just some weight training, I’ve got to look good for the ladies.” Then he winked at Dick conspiratorially.

Clark and Bruce had agreed not to rush into telling Dick about their romantic relationship. As far as Dick was concerned it was Bruce, who was fostering him, and that Clark was only his friend and lived full time in Metropolis. Clark wondered if they were doing the right thing in hiding it from the boy. However, Bruce was convinced that Dick needed to get used to living at the Manor first before any other complications arose. 

The boy glanced between Bruce and Clark; he squinted confusedly at Bruce but didn’t say anything else. 

~*~

Dick was outside playing with the dog and Clark was watching them through the kitchen window. Dick really loved that rusty dog. He smiled with pride remembering how old Shelby had managed to sire a litter of pups with the bitch at the farm next door before he gave up the ghost. 

He turned from the window. His attention was caught by Bruce telling his mom about Lex’s party, about public opinion on Superman and the Grayson’s. His mom tried to reassure him, “Everything will work out; sweetie, you’ve had to sway public opinion before. You won them over even before they saw your face. They won’t hold it against you for long.”

Bruce agreed with Martha, “I’ve been telling him that myself, Martha, but you know he can be a worrier.”

Martha’s eyes crinkled at the edges, “He always has been ever since he was a little boy.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Mom.”

His mom held his gaze, “Listen to me, Clark Kent. Don’t you go thinking it was Superman’s fault that Dick’s parents died, you hear me.”

A startled gasp, “Is it true?”

They all turned to the doorway; Dick was looking back and forth between them. Clark uttered in dread, “Dick…”

Dick’s face twisted with emotion, “Why didn’t Superman save them?” 

Clark, Bruce, and Martha stared at the boy, no one knowing what to say until Dick rushed outside, and headed towards the loft. Clark’s jaw tensed and he said, “I’ll go.”

Bruce rubbed Clark’s bicep and shook his head, “No, I’ll go.”

Then he went outside and over to the barn. Clark didn’t want to invade their privacy but he needed to know what was being said so he extended his hearing. He heard Bruce climb the wooden stairs and then sit down on the old couch. 

Bruce took a deep breath and started, “Dick, what happened to your parents was horrific, but it wasn’t Superman’s fault.”

Dick took a sobbing breath, “So why did Mrs Kent say that?”

Bruce said softly, “Didn’t you hear, Mrs Kent was telling Clark NOT to think that.”

“Does Mr Kent think it was Superman’s fault?”

“No, listen, Superman wasn’t there for a really good reason. He just couldn’t get there, okay.”

Dick said quietly, “But he’s Superman, he can do anything.”

Clark’s heart tore up hearing that sad declaration. ‘I’m so sorry that I disappointed you, Dick.’

He heard Bruce defend him, “I know that it seems that way, Dick, but he can’t do everything. He tries so hard but he can’t.”

“He didn’t have to do everything just one thing.”

Clark could hear the emotion in Bruce’s voice as he told Dick, “Listen to me. I know Superman and I promise you that he’d have been there if he could have been.”

Dick gasped, “You know Superman?”

Clark cringed, and Bruce sighed loudly knowing he’d made a slipup. What happened now was up to Bruce. Bruce was quiet for a few long moments. Then he said, “You are coming home with me to the Manor soon, Dick. I guess you would have found out eventually. Yes, I know Superman, and he’s loyal, his heart is so strong, and even though he couldn’t come to save your parents, just know he will always be there for you. You can depend on him.”

“It sounds like you two are close?”

Bruce had made the decision to be truthful with Dick, so now it was Clark’s turn. He entered the loft and revealed, “Bruce and Superman are best friends.”

Dick frowned, “I thought you were…?”

Clark nodded and then removed his glasses, “That’s right.”

Dick stood up, his eyes widening, “Whoa!”

Clark glanced at Bruce and then returned to Dick, “What Bruce said was true, I couldn’t get there to save them, Dick. I’m so sorry.”

Dick bowed his head, “I couldn’t do anything either.”

Clark pulled the slight figure into a hug. Clark’s gaze returned to Bruce. Bruce admitted, “Neither could I.”

Clark told him, “Don’t you start blaming yourself too. You couldn’t have done anything either.”

Dick pulled away and stared at Bruce, “What could you have done? Oh my god, you’re someone too, aren’t you?”

Bruce grimaced, and Clark chuckled, “You slipped up first.”

Bruce bowed his head and mumbled, “I’m Batman.”

Dick’s surprised gaze darted between them, he exclaimed, “Superman and Batman are married?”

Clark and Bruce stared at the boy in shock, Clark asked, “What makes you think we’re married?”

Dick grinned, “My mom said so. She loved reading the society pages. She told me that you loved each other and explained to me you were together like my mom and dad was.”

Bruce looked exasperated that his plan of revealing everything gradually was ruined. Clark squeezed Dick’s shoulder, “Your mom was right.”

~*~

Bruce pulled his car up in front Clark’s apartment block. He did not intend to veer from his plan to return to Gotham alone and get some casework done. Clark knew he felt he wasn’t paying enough attention to his superhero duties lately. As Clark spent most of his time at Wayne Manor, when he wasn’t working or patrolling, Bruce believed he only just managed to balance his personal life and Batman. Bruce wanted them to spend some time apart before Dick came home so he could get his focus back. Clark exited the vehicle and Bruce called, “Bye, Clark.”

Clark’s jaw tensed slightly in annoyance, he leaned over, looked in the window, and he smiled at Bruce, “Can I have a word with you for a minute?”

Bruce squinted and then said sarcastically, “Sure, Clark.”

Bruce exited the car and Clark walked up his stoop, opened the entrance door, and Bruce followed him in, and asked, “What is the problem?”

He raised an eyebrow, “The problem is you seem perfectly fine about dropping me off here and going home without me.”

Bruce stated neutrally, “This is where you live, Clark.”

Clark replied just as stonily, “Huh-huh, I just hope you realise how cold and lonely that big bed of ours will feel tonight and every night until Dick comes home with us or until you give in.”

Bruce gazed at him intensely, and then muttered quietly, “I already do.”

He let his serious expression break into an almost smug teasing smile, “Are you going to miss me, Bruce?”

Bruce took a step towards him in the hallway and closed the gap between them. He covered Clark’s mouth with his own. Clark returned the kiss and Bruce plunged his tongue into Clark’s mouth. Clark licked against it. Bruce moaned and then dragged himself away. Clark wasn’t ready for it to be over; he pulled Bruce back into his arms. Then cupping Bruce’s face, he returned to his mouth and deepened the kiss even more. After a minute, Clark slowly pulled away, his lips dragging over Bruce’s full bottom lip. Bruce stood there holding his gaze, and Clark smiled knowingly. Then Bruce stated in a strained voice, “I’ve got to go.”

Bruce backed away slowly as if he was facing down a terrible foe. He reopened the door. He asked, “Let me get some work done, Clark, I’ll see you later, okay?”

Clark took a step towards him and Bruce darted out the door and slammed it behind him. Clark couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. It was definitely going to be a frustrating time for both of them.

~*~

It had been a hard time for both of them these last few weeks, of their own making or actually, it was Bruce’s making. They were driving to Smallville from Metropolis in one of Bruce’s cars. The plan was that from Smallville they would travel to Gotham by micro jet, with a Wayne Enterprises employee picking the car up later to return it to the Wayne Enterprise’s Metropolis division. It was for the best, not only for the authorities to see a paper trail but also for the boy. They didn’t want to expose him to their secrets lives from day one of their new life together. 

As they travelled the country roads of Lowell County heading towards Smallville, Clark couldn’t help remembering the dream he had the night he had first met Batman. It had involved driving down these lanes, and a leather-clad fist curved around Clark’s hard cock. At the time, he had mistakenly thought it was a terrible reminder of the fantasies he’d had as a teenager about his ex-best friend. It was only later, when he had realised his attraction to Bruce that he knew who that black leather glove had really belonged.

Clark squirmed in his seat and Bruce took his eyes from the road ahead, his eyes glanced over him. Then Bruce saw the bulge in Clark’s jeans. Bruce licked his lips and said wryly, “You must really love this car.”

Clark chuckled lightly, “Hmm, maybe or maybe just the man behind the steering wheel.”

Bruce shook his head, and returned to the road ahead. Clark smiled slyly, “I had a dream once. We were driving along just like this, and then you pulled up at the side of the road. You unzipped me. You pulled me out and you jerked me off.”

Bruce glanced at his crotch again and then chuckled, “Wow, Clark that must have been a really exciting dream. We’ve been doing much more than that for a long time now.”

Clark smiled knowingly, and then revealed, “I guess so, but I woke up so hard from it, Bruce. Meeting Batman for the first time must’ve really left a big impression on me that night.”

Bruce’s gaze jumped from the road to him, and he asked, “You had a sex dream about me the first time we met?”

Clark stroked his erection through his jeans with his thumb; he smirked, “Yeah, you made me so hard. I had another dream the second time we met but that was different because that you were doing bad things to me over the conference table at the Watchtower.”

Bruce groaned, “Damn!”

Then he was pulling up on the side of the road near some trees. Clark grinned and then adjusted his glasses and asked innocently, “What are you doing?”

Bruce unclipped his seat belt and then Clark’s; he leaned over the seats and took Clark’s mouth in a frenzied kiss. As their tongues played against each other’s, Clark’s hand found Bruce’s crotch. He massaged the matching hardness growing there. Bruce groaned, “We can’t do this here on the side of the road.”

Clark sucked at his bottom lip, “Hmm, but we can’t do this at the farm either, little eyes might be watching.”

Bruce backed off and gazed at him intensely, and then his hands went to Clark’s fly and he released his cock from the confines of his jeans. Clark pushed back against the seat and arched up. Bruce bowed his head and took him into his warm wet mouth. Clark groaned, “Oh, yes.”

Bruce hummed around him and took some more into his mouth, Clark’s fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair, hmm; it was always so good, even after all this time together maybe it was getting even better with time. Bruce pumped the base of Clark’s cock and sucked hard at the head, Clark moaned, “Hmm, you always know what to do, don’t you, B.”

Bruce pulled away, and kissed him again and then told him groaning, “I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

Clark cupped his face and licked into his mouth searching for his own flavour, “God, me too.”

Clark removed his glasses, and put them on the dashboard of the car and then reached for Bruce’s zipper, and he sat back and let him. He released Bruce’s cock that was as hard as his own was. Clark bowed his head, and took the gorgeous hard flesh into his mouth, groaning as the taste hit his tongue. Bruce moaned as Clark began flicking his tongue at the head of his cock with super-speed. Bruce moaned loudly, “Hmm, this is greatest use of your speed.”

Clark hummed around him, and Bruce’s hands cupped his head. He pressed down and Clark let himself be pushed onto Bruce’s cock, he swallowed around it again and again. Bruce sighing, “Yes, yes, god, yes.”

Bruce planted his feet against the floor of the car, thrusting up over and over. Until he let out a loud gasp and began spilling into Clark’s mouth. Clark hummed in satisfaction, carried on sucking, savouring it for as long as he could and then he eventually pulled away. Bruce pulled him in closer and kissed him passionately. 

Then Bruce pushed him back into his own seat and took Clark’s erection back into his mouth. Clark laid back and let Bruce do his will. He always delighted in seeing Bruce Wayne sucking his cock. His wet lips slipped up and down his cock, sucking hard at the head before descending again. It didn’t take long before Clark was coming. Bruce was always so good. He pulled away. They both sat there pumping Clark’s cock slowly together getting every drop of come, and enjoying the afterglow. They turned and smiled at each other with love and affection. They leaned in together and shared a kiss, Bruce asked, “Have you had enough, are you satisfied for now.”

Clark nipped Bruce’s lips with his own, “Yes, I’m good now; although, I’d been hoping you were going to let me fuck you.”

Bruce groaned, “Don’t tease me.”

Clark laughed, and kissed him quickly, “Later.”

They refastened their flies and straightened their clothes, Clark put on his glasses, and then they set off again and continued their journey to the Kent Farm.

~*~

Clark saw Dick in the meadow when they pulled into the driveway. Dick saw them arrive and came sprinting towards the house, leapfrogging the fence. Bruce commented, “What are we going to do with all that energy?”

Clark chuckled, “It’s going to be hell getting him to go to bed at night. He’s a little dynamo.”

Dick arrived in front of them pink cheeked and panting lightly, “Hi.”

He asked, “Did my mom tell you what today is?”

Dick nodded and then he became subdued. He spoke quietly, “Yeah, she told me that Mr Wayne has signed the papers to take me home with him.”

Bruce asked in a caring tone that Clark could hear a hint of uncertainty in, “You still want to come to Wayne Manor and live with me, don’t you?”

The boy reassured him, “I told those people who came to talk to me all those times that I was grateful that you offered and that I’d be happy to go home with you.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly. He questioned, “You don’t seem too excited about the prospect.”

Dick revealed, “It’s just that Mrs Kent has been so great, and I like the farm, and…” Dick’s rusty haired playmate wandered up and snuffled his hand. “…and him...” then he glanced at Clark, “…and I’m going to miss seeing Clark.”

Bruce stared at him open mouthed. Clark could see annoyance in Bruce’s eyes, “Clark…?”

Clark took a breath and explained, “You know I come here to visit my mom every week from Metropolis, Bruce, I’ve just been spending some time with Dick. I’ve been telling him about you and Alfred, the Manor and how much he will love living there with you.”

Bruce’s eyes softened, and Dick agreed, “Yeah, Clark said, you have a swimming pool, and horses, and he said Alfred was the best cook in the world after Mrs Kent of course.”

Bruce smiled at Clark and then the boy, “That’s all true, Dick, and Clark visits me all the time.” Bruce eyed Clark playfully, “I can’t get rid of him. So you will still see him.”

Dick beamed, “That’s awesome, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce sighed, “I suppose if you’re calling him Clark already, you should call me Bruce.”

Clark gave Bruce a bright affectionate smile. He saw Bruce glance from him to Dick who was mirroring him, and back again. Clark saw Bruce’s lips curling at the edges as they always did when he tried to hold a smile in. Clark shook his head at the obstinate man he loved, who was getting better but still was reluctant to show all his feelings. Clark put his arm around the boy’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He suggested, “C’mon, Dick, let us go and say goodbye to my mom.”

They crossed the yard to the farmhouse. They found his mom putting some sandwiches and some cookies in a lunch box. She turned and smiled at the trio, “There you are boys. I’ve made you a snack for the journey.”

She approached them all, but she spoke to Dick, “It has been wonderful having you here, Sweetie.” She pulled Dick into a hug, which he responded to by squeezing the delicate silver-haired figure tightly. Martha pulled back and stroked Dick’s black hair, she gazed at him and said wistfully, “So alike…” she glanced at Clark and Bruce, “Just what a grandson of mine should look like.”

It was true; Dick looked as if he could be either of Clark or Bruce’s biological sons; or maybe both of theirs, with his black hair and blue eyes. Clark smiled at his mom understanding what she was feeling right now.

Dick glowed, “I’ve never had a grandma.”

Martha gave him a heartfelt smile, “Now you do, Sweetie.”

Clark glanced at Bruce and he could see the struggle inside him. He wanted to throw himself into this happy family scene, but didn’t know how to let himself do so fully. Clark ran his hand down Bruce’s arm, and Bruce turned and gave him an acknowledging smile. Then he suggested taking Dick’s bag out to the car and then they did so. 

At the car, Martha gave each of them a hug. Clark heard as his mom whispered in Bruce’s ear, “You will do great, honey.”

Bruce replied, “I hope so, Martha.”

She hugged Dick telling him, “You come back soon and visit, you hear.”

Dick nodded, and got into the car. And then his mom turned to him, she cupped his cheeks, she told him, “Look after them, sweetheart, and I’ll see you next week.” Then she kissed him.

Clark smiled down at the woman who had always had faith in him, “I will, Mom.”

Then he got in the car also, and they set off, heading for the small airfield on the outskirts of Smallville.

~B~

As they arrived at the airfield in Gotham, Superman heard a call for help and had to go. Dick had been gobsmacked as he saw the House of El symbol revealed under Clark’s shirt. Knowing Clark was Superman, and actually seeing it with your own eyes was a very different situation. Superman had waved goodbye to Dick as he flew off.

~*~

Pulling up to Wayne Manor without Clark just felt wrong. Bruce had gotten used to sharing everything with Clark over the years. He considered waiting for Clark to come back from the emergency; however, he was doing what he believed was the best thing for the boy sitting beside him. He needed to get settled in as soon as possible. 

Bruce understood completely what losing your parents before your very eyes felt like; he knew how hard it was getting used to life without people who had always been there. Though he had stayed at the Manor, his home, with Alfred caring for him, Dick was totally uprooted, his surroundings as well as meeting and getting to know strangers.

Although in the past several weeks, Dick had seemed to regain a spark of life staying at the Kent farm, and temporarily living with Martha Kent. And today he had found out Clark and Dick had grown a friendship already. Dick seemed to like Clark very much, not that he could blame him. Clark had found his way behind Bruce's own defences; he had made Bruce want to seek out a friendship with him as well. 

Damn, maybe he’d been right before; maybe things would go more smoothly if Clark were here. But Bruce couldn't take that chance; Dick's wellbeing was the priority right now.

Bruce followed the boy's gaze as he stared at the front facade of Wayne Manor. He heard Dick whisper under his breath, "Geez."

Bruce smiled in amusement. He intellectually knew what a sight the Manor was. After staying at the farmhouse himself, he understood the incredible differences in living in a mansion compared to a regular sized house. To Dick the difference between the Manor and the circus trailers that he had always lived in was even more so. But to Bruce, the Manor was just home.

Now it was time for Dick to meet the main reason that the Manor had managed to stay a home over the last twenty or so years.

Bruce and Dick exited the car, and then approached the front door. The door opened before he could open it, and Alfred was standing there. Bruce gave Alfred a smile and introduced them. "Alfred, this is Richard Grayson, Dick this is Alfred Pennyworth. Now if you ever need anything, ask Alfred and he will do whatever he can to help you."

Alfred held out his hand to Dick, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Richard."

Dick glanced at Bruce and swallowed unused to such formality, Bruce gave him an encouraging nod, and Dick turned back to Alfred and took his hand. He told him, "It's just Dick, Mr Pennyworth, sir."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and said archly, "Sir, you are Master Richard, I am just Alfred."

Dick shook his head, "No, you can call me Dick."

Alfred raised his gaze to Bruce, "It seems we have another young man, who doesn't understand the proper way of things."

Bruce agreed, "It seems that way doesn't it, Alfred."

Alfred glanced around and behind them looking for the other culprit. He wondered, "Is Master Clark not with you?"

Bruce said light-heartedly. "The last time we saw him, he was flying off to save someone, wasn't it, Dick?"

Dick nodded vigorously, "Yeah, but he did say, he would come home soon."

Alfred and Bruce shared a smile hearing Dick call the Manor home already. Alfred told Dick, "I'm sure he will, Master Richard; it is always enjoyable when Master Clark is here. When he comes he might even have a sleep over, might he, Master Bruce?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Alfred’s attempt at humour. Damn, he should've known that he would be outnumbered even more now; Alfred and Clark did get along especially well. He sighed, “Alfred could you pleased show Dick to his room?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, but stated, “As you wish Master Bruce, come this way, Master Richard.”

Then he led Dick away and up the grand staircase.

“They seem to have hit it off.”

Bruce turned around, and smiled at his partner. “Did you hear him call the Manor home?”

Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he offered, “I don’t think he meant the house, I think he meant the things that make the Manor home.”

Bruce nodded in agreement, “Alfred and you.”

Clark smiled at him with fondness, “That includes you too, Bruce. This wouldn’t be happening if it weren’t for you. We’re going to be a family because you wanted it.”

God, how did this man just seem get him? Even after all this time Bruce didn’t know, but he was surely grateful he did. He reached out and pulled Clark into his arms. He whispered, “Thank you, Clark, thank you for always being here.”

Clark leaned in and kissed his lips, softly but with emotion and intent. Bruce responded with more passion, and then they parted and held each other’s gaze. 

Dick came barrelling down the stairs yelling, “My room is great, I’m going to explore the gardens.”

Clark and Bruce shared a bemused look, and then Bruce curled his arm around Clark’s shoulder and then they grinned at each other. They entered their home.

The end


End file.
